


Things You Said Too Quietly

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry for writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec tells Magnus what he wants to hear. Just not loud enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Too Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a short fanfic for a prompt on tumblr: things you said too quietly.  
> It takes place right after the ending of The City of Lost Souls.

Alec turned the key in the lock. As he entered Magnus’s apartment, the realization hit him. Magnus was done with him. Last night, the warlock had confronted him about Camille, and broken off their relationship. Alec was coming to pick his things up from the warlock’s loft today.

Over the past few hours, the shadowhunter had just been in a state of numb unfeeling. It was only now, in Magnus’s habitat, with that smoky scent of magic and glitter that seemed to cling to the warlock was all around Alec, that the full reality of what had happened hit Alec. He felt like he was drowning in the pain and despair.

Alec was jolted from his thoughts by footsteps, just as Magnus walked in. Hadn’t the warlock told him that he wasn’t going to be home? Magnus looked just as surprised to see him, as Alec did.

“What are you doing here?”

Alec answered coldly, “I’m doing exactly what you told me to. Getting my stuff and leaving.”

Magnus raked his hair back with a hand. Dimly, Alec noticed that for once, it wasn’t all spiked up. The warlock replied, “I didn’t think you were going to be coming right now.”

Alec sneered, “Yeah? Well, let me just grab my things and get out as fast as I can. This can be the last time you have to see me. You won’t be bothered by my troublesome presence any longer.” Alec knew this was was the hurt and betrayed part in him that was talking. The part that couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. He didn’t care.

But at the same time, the shadowhunter knew that whatever he was feeling, Magnus was probably feeling just as hurt.

That hurt flashed across Magnus’s face for a split second before forming into an icy cold, hard, blank mask. The warlock pushed passed Alec to leave. Just as Magnus’s hand was on the doorknob he turned back to Alec one last time.

He said in a resigned tone, “How could I ever give my heart to you, when I don’t know if you can ever do the same for me?” And before Alec could say anything, Magnus left the room, leaving the shadowhunter with a shattered heart and the words he had just whispered, too quietly for the warlock to hear.

**“I love you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
